1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices, and particularly, computers, heat-generating components, such as central processing units (CPUs), usually generate heat during operation. Generally, a heat sink is mounted on a heat-generating component to dissipate the heat. However, very often, a heat sink for such a heat-generating component cannot fully satisfy the need for dissipating heat when the heat-generating component works in a highly loaded process or a high frequency mode.